My Inmortal
by lori777
Summary: El sacrificio de su persona amada, su gran pérdida. Reflexiones y significancias. El final de un duro viaje. Shonen ai KuroxFai. Songfic Evanescence. Pesimo summary XD


**TSUBASA RESERVoir CRHoNiCLE© CLAMP**

**My inmortal © Evanescence**

**Advertencia: Shonen ai. Muerte de un personaje.**

_**La letra de la canción=Sentir de Kurogane.**_

— **Diálogos — **

**«Pensamientos»**

**Recomendación: Escuchen "My inmortal" de fondo XD**

**De ante mano, gracias por los reviews.**

**My Inmortal**

_I´m so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
´Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won´t leave me alone_

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí  
Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles  
Y si te tienes que ir  
Desearía que solo te fueras  
Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí  
Y no me dejará sola  
_

El sueño no viene a mí por las noches, el miedo me mantiene despierto, el temor de volver a ver tu rostro despidiéndote de mí cuando yo no deseaba que te fueras. ¿Por qué me castigas así? Te extraño cada día más y me es difícil mantener mi promesa. Ese deseo que he tenido desde que puedo recordar regresa a mí con fuerza y me golpea con dureza, no creo soportar. A veces imagino que abres la puerta de mi habitación, y yo te recibo con un enorme abrazo y tú correspondes el gesto con cariño, no me sueltas jamás como si no hubiera un mañana y te digo lo mucho que te amo. Entonces veo que la perilla gira, mi corazón se acelera pero después es un dolor muy grande cuando descubro que no eres tú.

_These wounds won´t seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There´s just too much that time cannot erase_

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar_

La figura que entra tiene ojos amables, abraza mi figura y no puedo contener el llanto, ella es la única que me conoce, y con la que tengo valor de sincerarme, mis lágrimas caen en silencio, y tu imagen no me deja. Cuanto desee no haber soltado tu mano, una decisión difícil, aun te pido perdón… tuve que elegir, se que fue lo correcto, pero aunque lo sé, no se como perdonarme a mi mismo.

_When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me_

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí_

Quiero tenerte otra vez en mis brazos, quiero besar de nuevo tus labios, te necesito como nunca imagine necesitar a alguien, vuelve a mi lado, regresa junto a mí, quiero consolarte, quiero protegerte de ti mismo, quiero ser tu fuerza, quiero olvidarte, quiero que me regreses mi vida.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I´m bound by the life you´ve left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_Tu solías fascinarme  
Por tu luz resonante  
Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás  
Tu rostro ronda por mis alguna vez agradables sueños  
Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí_

Antes de ti era alguien distinto, después de ti no soy el mismo, en serio… devuélveme mi vida, porque cuando te fuiste y me dejaste, te llevaste parte de mi persona. Ella esta preocupada, lo veo en su mirada.

— Debes descansar — me dice preocupada, yo solo asiento con la cabeza. — Entonces te ayudare a dormir… — extiende su mano, cubre mis ojos, y en un momento estoy dormido.

Sin embargo en este mundo de sueño es peor mi sufrimiento, porque mis recuerdos se convierten en una realidad donde te veo junto a mí, justo como antes, como la primera vez.

_These wounds won´t seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There´s just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me_

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar_

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí_

Cuando te vi por primera vez, cuando solo pensé que eras un mago flacucho y tonto, cuando te salve por primera vez bajo esa lluvia ácida y borraste de mi mejilla el beso de esa _kishim _(pienso que estaba celoso), cuando te cubría por las noches porque las noches eran frías, cuando me besaste por primera vez en ese mundo del juego estando ebrio, cuando tuve que cuidarte durante seis meses y lo mucho que extrañe tu voz, cuando me protegiste en la carrera, cuando te salve de la muerte, cuando me dolió el tiempo que me ignoraste, cuando regresamos a tu país, cuando volviste a mí de nuevo después de haber perdido mi brazo, y estuvimos junto por primera vez, cuando juntos decidimos ir a salvar a la princesa del muchacho, y esa noche con mucho dolor por mi nuevo brazo estuviste conmigo por última vez, son demasiados recuerdos en mi cabeza, una parte de mi vida, no quiero recordar, despierto angustiado, no volveré a dormir esta noche… de nuevo.

_I´ve tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone  
But though you´re still with me  
I´ve been alone all along  
When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me_

_He intentado tan duro decirme a mi misma te has ido  
Y aunque todavía estás conmigo  
He estado sola todo desde el principio  
Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mi_

Frente a mí la oportunidad de salvarte pero también la amenaza de perder al chico junto con su princesa, lo recuerdo ahora… me empujaste, sonreíste con tristeza y sacrificaste tu vida por nosotros. Salvé al mocoso y a la princesa, fue lo correcto. Debo confesarte que solo cuando veo la sonrisa de esa bebita en brazos del mocoso puedo sonreír y perdonarme a mi mismo.

— ¡¡Wahhhhh!! — escuchó detrás de mí, y existe un peso extra sobre mi espalda. — Me dijo Tomoyo-hime que no podías dormir — su voz es suave y gentil, aunque suena preocupada.

— Estoy bien — digo cortante, se baja de mí, y se pone frente a frente.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No me estas mintiendo? — pregunta con firmeza, entonces sonrió, se parecen tanto entre sí.

— Estoy bien _Fye_ — aclaro de nuevo con una sonrisa y revuelvo sus cabellos rubios. Entonces me abraza.

¿Inevitable? ¿Destino? No se la respuesta, lo más seguro es que sí, pero me alegra haberte encontrado, aunque solo eres su hermano, la sombra que fue él, no puedo creer que en esto gasto las últimas energías que poseía, en una replica de su hermano, el cual debo cuidar y proteger sin quebrarme y caer al vacío.

**FIN**

**Nota final: **Enlo personal no me gusto mucho el final. **XD**

_**Lori777**_


End file.
